Recently, the development of an optical coherence tomography (OCT), which can provide higher resolution than an ultrasonic imaging system while having a simpler structure than computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), is underway.
An OCT system is a system that captures a tomographic image of a multiple scattering object, such as a living body, by emitting low-coherence light similar to natural light the object to and detecting the light reflected from the object.
The OCT system captures an image of a subject by emitting light to a multiple scattering object, such as a living body, using a probe. For the probe, a variety of methods are being attempted, based on various structures, including a polygon mirror, a Galvanometer mirror and a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) mirror. In particular, active studies on methods of applying an optical fiber to the probe in order to capture a topographic image of a subject are underway.
However, the probe employing the optical fiber of the related art scans part of an area to be scanned instead of scanning the entire area.
Therefore, there are problems in that more correct information about the area to be scanned cannot be acquired, and that more scanning time is required when attempting to scan the entire area.